Bruises Tell All
by glitterati13
Summary: Hermione is sick of being abused and controlled. When she finally takes a stand, is she brave enough to remain out of her exlover's clutches? The war has begun and Hermione fears for her life, and the safety of her friends. R
1. Chapter 1 I could never love you

**Wow, my first story ever! I'm not going to lie and say this was easy, it wasn't! I am not yet a good writer, so please R&R and tell me what I can work on, and maybe some help on writing some more.**

**I look forward to being able to get your feedback, thank you very much! **

**Hope you enjoy! This is a little bit of DM/HG, BZ/GW, RW/KB, and HP/HG.**

**Chapter 1 – "I could never love you…"**

"Haven't we gone over this before? I told you not to see them!" He hissed at the 'love of his life', if you even thought to call her that. "I had to, they are my best friends, you cannot tell me who I can and cannot see!" She screeched at him, inching towards the door.

"I don't recall saying I was going to give you freewill, didn't we discuss this when you pledged your love for me, swore you would choose me above all people." He reminisced, remembering the day they had pledged their love for one another. "I didn't think it would result in you barring me from my friends! I'm not trying to control you!" She yelled, tears welling in her angry eyes.

"I am the man in this relationship, you cannot tell me who to see and who not to see. I can tell you because you are mine, you belong to me, which means we are together, and you cannot see any other boys!" He shouted. She cleared her throat and gave him a menacing look, "don't you dare try and tell me that you are trying to protect me, you don't want people to know, you bloody coward!"

"I'm the coward? You are the one running to THEM and looking for them! I am with loyal friends, who will not betray you. If they care about you, why did they tell you not to marry me." He spat, returning her look of hatred. "Maybe I should have listened to them, they knew what they were talking about. You knew what you were doing, it was all lies."

"Yes, so what if I lied, you were idiotic enough to believe my lies. You were supposedly so smart, but you couldn't look into someone's eyes and see the hatred?" He inquired with his infamous smile playing about his face. "I believed, and I trusted you! I had faith in you, and you let me down! I can see now how foolish I was to believe that someone like you could care for me." She answered.

"Obviously you were delusional, you worthless mudblood." He laughed and strode to wear she was standing. "And I don't think idiots are attractive." He finished, smacking her crisply across the cheek. "You will love me, Hermione Granger." He growled. "I could never love you, Malfoy." She said, and as he began to beat her, she fainted from the wave of pain that came over her entire body.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks can cause emotion

**Chapter 2 – "Flashbacks can cause emotion to seize the heart…"**

When Hermione woke, she jumped slightly and rubbed her eyes, causing her to flinch in pain. She walked gingerly over to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Her right eye was bruised as well as her cheekbone. She was bleeding on the opposite cheek and she had another cut just above her left eyebrow.

Gazing down at her legs, she noticed the big bruise on the inside of her left thigh, and another bruise and a few scrapes on her hips. She sighed and held the tears from falling. She had to act like nothing was wrong, or she might be subject to more damage.

Malfoy was already downstairs when Hermione came down. He noticed she had used make-up to conceal her wounds. He smiled evilly at this, and gave her a knowing glance that in turn made her shiver. She was scared to death of this man, and she was only 16.

She had a sudden flashback as she crashed down onto the stairs leading up to her bedroom. Malfoy had left and she now had time to think and cry, formulate a plan even, while he was away.

_It was the day after Dumbledore's funeral, and everyone around her seemed to be depressed beyond words. Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to speak less and less as they packed their bags. Soon, they weren't talking, for fear of reminiscing what had happened. _

_Malfoy had begun to help Hermione and ease her pain, telling her it would be okay and that Dumbledore would want her to find those whom she could find love and trust in. Slowly, Hermione began to fall in love with Draco because he seemed so honest and comforting. _

_When Harry and Ron heard of the news they pleaded with Hermione to change her mind. 'The war will start soon, he will want you to fight with Voldemort, against us!' She insisted that she would never turn to that side and on the day of the departing train, she gave her friends a heart-shattering goodbye, and left with Malfoy to move in with him. _

_Things had been good for a while, Malfoy lead her to believe he loved her. He told her that the war would never happen, and that they would never have to choose sides. That it was just the two of them, in love. _

_All things like this come to an end. Malfoy began recklessly abusing Hermione, taking advantage of her, and even cheating on her. He forbid her to see or tell anyone of this. He would never let her speak to Harry, Ron, Ginny, or any of the Weasleys, even her own family. She listened and didn't want to get hurt. _

As she came out of her reverie, she cried out for someone, anyone to help her. She grabbed her cloak as she sobbed and apparated to the only place she could truly call home.


	3. Chapter 3 Going to the place like home

**Chapter 3 "Going to the only place remotely like her home…"**

"Hello?" she called, through sobs. She gasped for breath and collapsed on the familiar couch. She breathed in the scent and hugged a pillow as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh… my… God!" a voice gasped, "look who it is!" To Hermione's comfort, a whole batch of them ran to where the voice was shouting. "Hermione, are you okay?" the voice cried out and rushed to her side. This caused Hermione to sob more and more.

Finally the two people she had come to see were at her side, "What made you come here, to the Burrow, out of all places?" Ron asked. "I need you, oh Ron, It's so horrible. I-I needed to see you a-and Harry!" she replied trying to regain her calm.

"What happened? Why are you here, and crying?" Harry inquired, draping an arm over Hermione's shoulder. "H-he is scaring me. I can't take the abuse anymore. Every day, I w-wake up scared for my l-life." She sobbed, burying her softly curled head in Harry's arm.

"He did this, all of this to you, didn't he?" Ron accused. From the looks of it, he was on the borderline of totally enraged. "Y-yes, see he didn't ever want me to see either of you again. Whenever you sent owls he ripped the letters up, or burned them in front of my face. He never let me go out, and oh, he abused me so much." She gasped, taking slow deep breaths to regain her composure.

"We just thought you never wanted to speak to us, thought you were on their side." Ron stated, giving her a look of worry and concern. "Oh no, it was never like that Ron, he told me he loved me that day when I told you I was leaving with him. Never did I know, it was to hurt me and get me away from you two." She explained, giving a weak but loving smile to the two of them.

Realizing that Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys were watching them, she looked at all of them. "I am so sorry for intruding guys. I understand if you never want to see me again but this is the only place that feels like home. See, my parents 'died in a motorbike accident' but now I am convinced Malfoy killed them." Hermione apologized.

Mrs.Weasley was the first to speak, "my dear, all you had to do was ask, we are your family. I am just so shocked that this happened to you, we thought you would come to us sooner if it was really bad." She went over and hugged Hermione, who was still under Harry's arm, and told her to stay as long as she liked.

Ginny cleared her throat and spoke as well, holding the hand of who she assumed to be her husband, because of the glittering rock on her hand, "We are all glad you are back, with the war starting soon, we need you here." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to each other, they hadn't quite gotten to that yet.

"Uh…." Ginny began, realizing that she shouldn't have brought it up. "Look at the time, me and Blaise have to get home!" she said blushing and giggling nervously. _So, that was who Ginny married… _she thought, _how does Harry feel about this? _ She decided not to dwell not it, and realized Harry still had his arm draped around her shoulder. She felt, safe and protected.

_Uh, no I cannot be feeling like this, not right now! Maybe I should've stayed with Draco, Harry might die, Harry doesn't like her that way, and Harry is still probably hung up on Ginny! _She reminded herself, basically downright scolding herself for even thinking of Harry that way.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat, "what about this war?" she finished her thought. "We will leave the three of you to discuss, to catch up. I'm sure we will know what we need to when the time comes." Mrs.Weasley said with a bright, sincere smile. Everyone began to hug Hermione and tell her how happy they were that she was back before they returned to their normal routines.

When everyone had finally cleared out of the living room, the three looked at each other again. Hermione looked at Harry's arm, then at him. She felt her face flush. His cheeks turned a light rosy color and he removed it, mumbling some form of an apology, which was very Ron-like.

"So Hermione, catch us up, and we'll catch you up on what has happened since we left each other that day on the final train…" Harry began with an awkward smile at Hermione. He looked to Ron to begin…


	4. Chapter 4 Can't bear it

**Ok, so I hope the first 3 chapters were good, I wrote the entire story before I posted it, I just couldn't resist. I am quite a fast writer, not very skilled as you can see. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – "Can't bear it…"**

"So, after you left we never really knew what was going to happen to you and we were scared because of the war. Harry and I tried to clean up stuff before the war, get what we needed to get done… well, done. I married Katie Bell, she's out with some friends right now I believe, and Harry got over Ginny. He hooked up Ginny and Blaise when they proved Blaise to be a good, transformed person. After we got our girl affairs in order, it was time to figure out how to enlist some of the old Dumbledore's Army people, and a lot more people. Since Dumbledore is gone…"

Ron had begun explaining, but bowed his head at Dumbledore's name, then straightened back up again to continue. "We figured that we had to do it, and enlist the help of some of the order, like McGonagall and the others, you know, we're only 17 now so we can't really enlist everyone and expect them to listen. So once we got a huge amount of people, we organized them into what we needed done. Now all we are waiting for is for Voldemort to make his move." Ron finished, taking a deep breath after explaining all of that.

"So we think Voldemort could strike any moment, we need to be prepared and everything. Get everything you know… in order. I'm ready to fight Voldemort, and thankfully, I'll have my two best friends fighting at my side." Harry stated with a grin at Ron and Hermione. "Now Hermione, tell us your story." He added with a look of understanding.

"It's not a very good story I'm afraid but, I'll tell you anyway since you deserve to know. Just promise me you won't go after Malfoy. Just get him back in the war, don't hurt him now." Hermione said to the two boys, and after they had promised not to go looking for him, she began.

"Well, after Dumbledore's death we all grew apart, and I was so scared. I needed someone to talk to, someone to help me get through the pain. So Malfoy, being the person I THOUGHT he was, began to comfort me and make me feel good about everything again. When we started dating, I know you guys were upset, and I feared I had lost you, which in turn made me more dependent on Draco." She stopped for breath and looked at Ron and Harry, who were looking at her, urging her to continue.

"When Draco asked me to move in, I said yes because he was the only thing I had after my parents were dead and gone. I didn't know if I could go back to you guys, and I didn't want to take the risk, so I chose Draco." She added, looking down at the ground.

"Just warning you this part is gross, and you may not want to hear it…" Hermione said with a look at Ron and Harry, but they assured her they did want to know. "Well as you know I was a virgin, and Malfoy assumed I would, you know, do it with him. I wasn't ready and after a month or two he got angry with me for saying no, and well he raped me. First time I ever got abused and bruised." Tears began to well in her eyes, yet she continued.

"After that it just got worse, Draco abused me every single time I attempted to contact anyone outside the house, go out anywhere without him, he even abused me when I didn't live up to his standards of a girlfriend. I was miserable, and seeing him burn your letters definitely killed me inside. Thing is, I couldn't leave, every time I tried, the beating got worse." She stopped for a second to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Ron and Harry sat looking at her in shock, eyeing her bruises, now knowing the cause. "Look, it hurt bad, I'm not going to lie. These things made me stronger though and for that, I am thankful. I finally escaped but he probably will come looking for me." She finished and she couldn't help it, silent tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, we are so sorry, and we will never let him hurt you ever again." Ron said, pulling her into a tight hug. Hermione looked over his shoulder while hugging him and saw Harry mouth, "I will NOT let him lay a hand on you again." She grinned at him and pulled away from Ron, still smiling. "Thanks so much guys." She whispered.

"I'm going to bed, this has been an exhausting day…" Hermione yawned. She walked upstairs so tired, she didn't even hear the whispers of Ron and Harry. "Ron, what are we going to do about her?" Harry quietly inquired. "I don't know Harry, but it better be something good, I can't bear to see my best friend like this." Ron answered back, also in hushed tones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – "So good to have you back…"**

Hermione woke with a start, now knowing why she had woken. She heard strange noises coming from Ron and Harry's room. Creeping up the stairs, Hermione tiptoed to their door and opened it. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Ronald!" Hermione gasped. For under the covers was Ron and Katie, doing heaven knows…

Hermione walked out of the room, laughing all the way down the stairs. She had obviously slept through most of the day and, sure enough looking at the clock it read 3:00 PM. She smiled wearily and stretched a little, her tame ringlet curls cascading past her shoulders now. She opened her warm brown optics and looked outside, to see Harry sitting by the pond with his back to her.

She strode outside and took the seat next to him. "So, don't mind me asking but are Blaise and Ginny married or engaged?" she asked, making Harry jump a little because he had been lost in thought. "Oh, uh, they are married. We sent you an invite but… you know good old Draco had to go and burn it." He replied giving her a weak smile. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you still hung up on Ginny?"

"No, not on Ginny. On someone I really shouldn't have feelings for at the moment. Let's just say this person, doesn't need me, and probably doesn't want me, in their life right now." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his bird's nest of hair. "I'm sure that's not true! Harry, you know all the girls adore you." She said with a friendly smile. He laughed and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I just never realized it, being so hung-up on Ginny and all…" Harry began. "See! You know you think people are attractive." Hermione added. "Yeah, you're right I guess. Sometimes it used to be hard to see it. I honestly am over her; I love her but only like a sister. I mean come on I set she and Blaise up, why would I do that if I wasn't over her?"

"Sounds like you are trying to convince YOURSELF that you are over her…" Hermione said with a look at him. Harry shook his head, and wished he had the courage to say what he was thinking: _No, Hermione, I am trying to convince someone else!_

He turned to her and gave her a friendly hug and said, "It is so good to have you back Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – "The letter said…"**

"Harry, Hermione get in here!" Mrs.Weasley cried out in distress. Harry and Hermione looked at one another and ran inside to hear what she had to say. "I can't believe it." she sobbed, holding the letter in her hand.

"Mrs.Weasley what is it?" Harry asked worriedly. "We must wait for the others Harry dear, and I will explain." She said to him, her face turning chalk white. She tucked the letter into her pocket and ushered the two into the living room.

They took a seat on the couch next to Ron, Katie, Blaise, and Ginny. Every one was exchanging worried glances with one another. Soon, Fred and George apparated into the room and looked at their worried mother who had collapsed into an armchair.

The twins sat down as well, looking as troubled as everyone who had already seen Mrs.Weasley was. Next to arrive was Bill and Fleur, they hugged Mrs.Weasley and told her to calm down before telling everyone the news. Bill sat in an armchair opposite the couch and Fleur climbed into his lap discreetly. Harry noticed Fleur really had become part of the family and very accepted.

Last to arrive was Percy, along with good old Bill. They parked themselves on the loveseat, looking anxiously at their mother. Percy seemed to have a knowing look in his eye. He probably knew by the look he was giving his mother.

Harry was the first to speak, "Mrs.Weasley what is it?" Everyone else nodded his or her heads, as if urging Mrs.Weasley to tell everyone. She shook her head once in disbelief and pulled out the letter.

"The letter is from your father at work. He is going to be coming home shortly but it reads…" Mrs.Weasley began, and taking a deep breath went on to read the letter.

_Dear Molly, _

_After you read this letter, please inform everyone together, as a group. Meaning Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Blaise, Katie, and Fleur of the news I am about to relay to you. _

_I know you will be shocked at this and I am as well, but the minister has told me that something frightful has happened and I must inform all of you at once. You see the ministry received a rather menacing owl and we could only guess what was in it._

_Look, I don't want to sugar coat this. Voldemort sent the letter, and the war has begun. _

_Deepest regrets, _

_Arthur _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – "I guess it's time to go…" **

Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. Ginny began to sob into Blaise's shirt, Fleur gasped and clutched Bill's hand, Katie clung to Ron while tears welled in her eyes, Charlie and Percy sat dumbfounded, Fred and George had serious looks in their eyes for once, and Hermione and Harry well they sat still, showing no emotion on their faces.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry broke the silence, "We all saw this coming, when did the war officially start?" "It started around 2 AM, everyone in the ministry was out, and so was the order. They are already fighting the death eaters. We might want to go out and join them now." Mr.Weasley answered. Everyone jumped because Mr.Weasley had come in quietly and was standing with the door open.

"I guess it's time to go…" Hermione whispered, scared for her life. They all nodded in agreement and, grabbing their wands and cloaks, walked out the door. On the long walk, everyone had been hugging and kissing because, no one knew whether or not they would see each other again.

Harry and Hermione were at the back of the group, and were completely silent. Hermione's worst fear had come to life, she was going to see Malfoy, and fight against him. You could also say Harry's worst fear had come to greet him, but you might be lying, Harry was more ready than ever to face Voldemort.

When they arrived on the battle scene, everyone wished they could cover their eyes from seeing all the dead. Death eaters and those of the ministry were strewn across the grown, and others fighting against Voldemort also lay their mixed among the living. Remus and Tonks were alive and well, doing all that they could to fight the death eaters. Harry recognized by face, but not name, some ministry members.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and surprisingly, Percy ran towards the battle at once. They began throwing spells at anyone they could and avoiding the many ones shot their way. Ginny, to the protests of Mrs.Weasley, had come and was nursing all of those on the ground, along with Fleur. Ron began to collect bodies and place them in a wheelbarrow, to remove them and have more space to hide and move.

Harry looked to Hermione whose face was still drained of emotion. "Hermione, I'm going to go find him. I'll come and help you if you need me just… be careful." Harry said biting his lip. Then, with one last look at Hermione, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand. Before she could say anything, he had disappeared into the smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – "What a lovely reunion…"**

Hermione sank down onto her knees and hid behind the nearest rock. She knew she needed to do something, but she didn't know what she could do. Katie had left as well rushing to Ron's help in getting rid of the bodies. This left her feeling alone, it didn't shock her thought, she was used to feeling all alone.

The war had been going on for weeks now, and more people were dying, she had seen no familiar faces and she hadn't had anything to eat except some bread. She heard some news, Fred had gotten his leg cursed off, and George was severely injured. Everyone else seemed fine, but she had heard no word on Harry.

"Well, well, well…" a cold, drawling voice said. Hermione's back went rigid, and her mouth dried. "What do we have here, a mudblood? All alone?" the person sneered. "Maybe it's because YOU LEFT ME, YOUR BOYFRIEND!" the voice screeched. Hermione turned to look and sure enough, it was Malfoy.

"Please, don't do anything to me, I was scared and I don't want to be with you." Hermione cried out. He swiftly kicked her, which caused her to scream in pain. Hermione stood up then, still in terrible pain, and began to speak. This time her voice was brave, and not begging or scared. "I am not your girlfriend, nor will I ever be again, Malfoy."

"Ah… what a lovely reunion." A second person cackled. Hermione stopped talking abruptly, because she knew to whom the voice belonged. "I was hoping we would meet, Ms. Granger? I must say, after leaving Malfoy you seem terribly alone, mudblood." The voice icily stated. Hermione turned to the voice, and was not surprised to look into the face of Voldemort.

"Well I must say I do not share your want in meeting." Hermione spat. She looked him up and down, and she immediately regretted her last statement. "Yeah, she's too good for you anyway." A strong voice called out. Hermione smiled and turned to look at him. Harry Potter, thank God!

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and looked back at Voldemort. "Malfoy, hold her down please…" the Dark Lord instructed. Malfoy did as he was told and pushed her down hard onto the rock. She winced in pain and Harry grew angrier by the second. Voldemort walked over and dripped the clear liquid into her mouth.

Harry knew what the liquid was; Snape had used it on Barty Crouch Jr. in his 4th year. "Why Verita-whatever?" Harry inquired coldly. "I think it will make things interesting Potter, let's get some information out of her before we kill her."

Hermione gasped and tears began to roll down her face. "Ms. Granger, do you love Draco Malfoy?" the Dark Lord asked. "No." Hermione answered truthfully, "I hate him." She added. "Is it true that Harry Potter plans on killing me?" Hermione laughed at the question he had just asked, "Yes, I believe so. I pray he does." Voldemort spun around and got right up close to her face, "Is it true that you are in love with Harry Potter?" She looked at Voldemort, and then at Harry whose eyes were on her. "Yes, I do love him." She admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – " And just like he had done…" **

Harry's mouth fell wide-open when she said this, he did not believe it. He kept his mouth shut and shot Voldemort a menacing look as he walked closer to them. "Okay Potter, now you will see why I used this serum." Voldemort explained as he removed his wand. "I figured, if I torture the one who loves you before I kill you, it might be a little more, entertaining." He cackled and turned to face Hermione. "Crucio." He shouted, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"AH!" she screamed out in agony. She hit her head against the stone, causing more pain. She twitched on the ground, feeling unbearable pain. Then all of a sudden it stopped and she fainted.

She awoke with a start, feeling sore all over. Voldemort was standing over her so she must have been knocked out for just a minute. "Crucio." He cried out again. She once again was tortured, she screamed and sobbed. Harry couldn't bear to see it.

"Enjoying this, eh Potter?" Voldemort laughed as he gestured his hands at Hermione. Hermione again passed out, praying that this time she would be left alone. "Isn't it sad to see your best friend tortured?" Voldemort asked and, just as he had done to Cedric, he stepped on her face, leaving a trail of dirt.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the voice shouted. A flash of green light escaped from a wand. Hermione woke to this and gasped, she felt like fainting again. She slowly sat up, still very numb and weak. That torture had been unbearable, and she never wanted to be subjected to it again.

She had not opened her eyes yet; the gasp had come from hearing the words. She was too scared to open them, to scared of what she might see. She felt a pair of hands scoop her up. _Please do not let it be Malfoy; I will die if it is him. _She slowly opened her eyes to see Harry Potter looking down at her.

"Harry…" Hermione croaked. Harry nodded and she studied his face. It was a little bloody, and there was dirt, with a mixture of tears in there. She smiled feebly up at him. She was glad he was holding her up; she might have fallen over if he hadn't been.

"You did it!" she squealed softly. "Oh Harry, they would be so proud of you…" she sighed falling back into his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the burrow." Harry said and began to carry her. She fell asleep though and for the first time in what seemed like years, had a good dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – "And then there was a knock on the door…"**

Hermione winced as she rolled over in bed. When she finally woken up, she realized it was really over. Weeks of fighting had all led up to the death of Voldemort. A shiver ran up her spine as she asked herself this question, _what happened to Malfoy?_

He hadn't been there when she had come back from her fainting moment, and she assumed he wasn't dead because of it. She didn't want to ask Harry, it was too awkward between them already, she guessed.

She limped downstairs to find everyone sitting together somewhere, Ron and Katie were making-out in a corner, and Ginny, Blaise, Bill, and Fleur were doing the same. Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley were up at St.Mungo's visiting George.

Fred, Charlie, minus Percy (who had died), were playing chess. Fred's leg had been magically put back together, and he seemed to feel better about his predicament. He worried about George though, and was going to visit him as soon as his Mum and Dad let him leave.

Harry was sitting alone in a corner, not talking to anyone, and just staring out a window. Hermione walked over slowly and cautiously, taking a seat beside him. She pushed her soft curls out of her face and looked at him. "You alright, Harry?" she asked in a small voice. "Yeah, just thinking, I can't believe he's actually gone. It's been years, and he killed so many of those who loved me, I am so happy but it seems to good to be true."

Hermione placed her small hand on his broad shoulder. "Harry it's not! You are an amazing wizard, really. I think I've mentioned it before…" she trailed off. "In first year, down when we were retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry looked at her and smiled as they both reminisced about that night. "You faced him there too you know, you were brave. And, thanks for you know, saving my life." Hermione added with a smile playing across her face.

"Look, Hermione we need to…" Harry began, and her smile faded. She removed her hand and looked out the window. "I know… listen, I know I said I loved you, and I do… but I understand that you don't. We don't need to talk about it." She said shakily. Harry lightly moved her jaw so she was facing him, "that is the exact opposite of what I wanted to say, Hermione." She looked up and let her eyes meet his.

She smiled slightly and he leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed in relief and kissed him back as she put one of her hands on his face, and one on the back of his head. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When they broke away, he looked at her and said, "oh, by the way, I love you too."

She laughed and she leaned against him as he draped his arm over her shoulder. She remembered how putting his arm around her shoulder was what got them here in the first place. They were about to kiss again, when there was a knock on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – "That's the last time…"**

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and faced the door. Hermione got up and walked over to the door. She said a little prayer that it wouldn't be who she thought it would. She turned the knob and pulled back the door. When she saw who was standing in the door, her mouth dropped open.

"It's nice to see you to, Granger." Malfoy said with a coy smile. Hermione mumbled something inaudible like, "Well it isn't nice to see you…" but Draco seemed not to pay attention. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, getting up from where he and Hermione had been sitting.

"I've come to get Hermione, my father and I have some unfinished business with her. " Draco drawled with a fake smile at Hermione. He walked over and grabbed her arm forcefully, causing her to squirm in pain. "Let go, I know what your father wants to do, he wants to kill her! Let me tell you Malfoy, it's not going to happen." Harry shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco.

Draco shook his head with a little smile, "You hurt me, and I hurt her. It is quite simple, Potter. Need me to explain it in a more visible way?" With that, Draco kicked Hermione hard in the thigh causing her to collapse in a trembling heap on the ground. "How dare you!" Harry yelped and lunged at Malfoy, punching him square in the nose.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry boomed. The green light shot at Malfoy, who now lay motionless and cold on the ground. "That's the last time I will ever use that curse." Harry stated, refusing to look at the body anymore. Harry walked over to her and knelt down, she was still shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "Now I am." She replied looking up at him with a smile.

Blaise removed the body and no one really cared where he put it, to be quite frank. Everyone was kind of shocked he had showed up, but Hermione knew exactly why Draco had. Lucius Malfoy had wanted to kill her for talking back to the Dark Lord. Hermione shuddered a little, remembering that night.


End file.
